


In The Office!

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in Ms. Arlert dreams, that she thought she would be having sex with her boss in his office!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Office!

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: This is my first Attack on Titans story that I have ever written, so I hope you all enjoy it. A/N: Warning before reading, please beware that this oneshot contain graphic sexual scenes, and that it was this author crazy idea to get in the mood for writing a lemon, so sorry if it don't come out right! Fem! Armin x Ewrin, as lately I've been really loving this couple!

In The Office!

Walking into the office, a petite short female, with a round cute face, framed by blond locks of hair, with large, expressive blue-eyes made her way nervously into her boss office, carrying a few stack of papers, and a cup of coffee, setting each item down on his desk, as her boss shot her look, that brought on last night steamy hot dream she had about him and her, which had involved them going at it in his office, like a pair of wild animals, blushing before quickly shaking her mind away from the thought.

"I-Is t-there anything e-else y-you need sir?" Her sweet voice came out as stutters, as the man pointed her with another stare, debating to see if their was anything else he need.

"There's nothing else I need, thank-you ." The man replied before going back to word, as this had his adorable assistance nodding her blushing head, before scurring out the office, unknown that a certain boss of hers, was staring after her round shaped bottom with possessiveness and lust written in his stormy gray eyes.

Finally back at her desk, the blonde released a sigh, before she began to think about her handsome boss, who was much older than her, but had a very commanding, and dominant aura to him, that some how always had the girl dreaming of steamy unappropriated hot fantasies between the two. When the dreams first started, it was a huge shock to Armin, seeing how it happen three weeks after the bad-break-up she had with her boyfriend, who been trying to get back with her, but she refuse to take back. Plus Armin wasn't the type of girl to have dreams such as these, she was a good girl.

After the first time they started to appear, more, and more, started to pop up, even during the daytime, when she took her break, as Armin for second thought she was going crazy, but then again who could blame her. The man was beyond rich, and handsome, tall, long muscle legs and thick muscle lean arms, with broad wide shoulder, as his frame completely tower over Armin tiny one. Armin has desperately tried herself to stop having these thoughts about her boss, before they make her screw up her job, but nothing work. She even tried to ask her best-friend for help, but the only reply she received was. . ."Why don't you just screw the guy already, that happen between me and Levi, and see how happy we are now!" Her female friend, Eren was no help, even though it help with her best-friend situation, there was no way Armin could do such a thing, she was a proper lady, and had no such courage that her best-friend possessed.

That night when it was time for Armin to head out the door, to hopefully catch her bus to make it home, she found it was pouring down with rain, and that she had no umbrella, meaning her black skirt, and white blouse was going to get soaked. Today was so not her day, she concluded.

"Do you need lift?" Spinning around in her short heeled black pumps, Armin was now facing her boss, who was holding a umbrella in one hand, along with his briefcase as he was leaving to go home.

"Y-Yes, but t-the b-bus should be h-here any minute n-now, and I d-don't want to bother you!" All while the blonde intern was saying this, she had her head bowed down, unable to look him in the eyes, due to her stupid mistake of leaving her umbrella at home.

"I was inform that the bus will be running two hours late to today, due to traffic, and from the looks of it, I suspect you don't you have an umbrella with you. It would be ungentleman of me, to let a woman such as yourself walk out in such weather. I'll take you home, to make sure you stay safe." Dismissing Armin shock expression, the man unexpectedly, reach out and wrapped his large arm around her small waist, bringing her closer to his side, before next release out his umbrella, walking the two towards his car.

To Armin it all happen too fast, and next before she knew it, she was inside the warm leather seat material of her boss expensive car, having not a drop of rain on her, as this when her nervousness began to sat in. As her boss still had his signature clam expression sat on his face, starting up the car engine, before asking Armin where she lived, as she quickly answer him, nodding his head, driving off the car lot.

To say the car drive wasn't as awkward as Armin thought it be, as the silentness in the car, was very comfortable, and had her dozing off to sleep. Unknown to Armin, while she began to doze off to sleep. Her boss, who was name Ewrin Smith, once he was in front of a red light, took this time to analyze the cute assistance that has been working for him, the past six months. Taking her shoulder length blonde locks, that revealed the creamy pale skin of her neck, taking in her long eyelashes, and her sweet plump cherry red lips, taking in her petite, yet slightly curvy form, going down to her long revealing legs, trying his best to keep himself under control.

You see Ewrin would be lying if he said, these past couple of months, he had not been lusting over his adorable assistance, who he found out was very sweet, well-manner woman, and had outstanding intelligence, plus he found her cute, very cute, definitely with her shy personality, that sometime made the man want to dominate over the poor little assistance. Another thing that he greatly admired about his shy assistance, was her round delicious perky bottom, that always seem to make his pants tighten, with each glance he take at her round shape cheeks, that his hands desperately wanted to reach out and grope, squeeze, kiss, bite and smack, until they were a very bright red.

It didn't take long for him to reach her apartment, as Ewrin took one more glance at the sleeping beauty in his car, staring at her, Ewrin made a vowed that tomorrow he was going to have his sweet assistance, as by the time he would be finish with her, he would be the only one on her mind, and the only one her body would yearn for, that he promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armin the next day, felt a bit off, after having her boss drive her home, and once again another sweaty hot dream, that this time instead of them going at it in almost every inch of his office, was his bedroom a place she never before visited, but the dream was definitely hot and intense, as part of it still replay in her mind throughout the day. Causing her to make screw up around the office, something which she has never done before happen, hoping not to angry her boss, due to the many mistake she already made.

When the end of the day had arrive, Armin was asked to come into her boss office, as she nervously made her way into his large office, already having a key feeling why she was brought here, as he gesture her to take a seat on the dark green comfortable couch.

Without wasting a second, the blonde began to apologize, bowing her head down, eyes shut tightly. "S-Sir I'm s-so s-sorry for all o-of the mistake I-I have cause for today! I-I'll do anything t-to make i-it u-up to you!"

Sitting in his desk her boss said nothing, leaning back in his chair, hands on the desk, as even with her eyes close, she could feel her boss attention solely on her, as this made her sweat a bit. " Ms.Arlert, please make your way here." Her boss commanded.

In a hast, Armin quickly sat off in the direction of her boss, only to make one huge mistake, which was trip, but not on the ground, no-oh how she wish she did, but trip in her boss lap, lying there almost like a child, who was about to receive punishment.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" The blonde exclaimed adorably, about to sat up, when she felt a much larger hand rested itself on her lower back.

"Maa, Ms. Alert, I didn't take you to be this bold."

This confuse the smaller woman, who at the moment felt very tiny in her boss lap, feeling his hand rub small circles on her back. Unaware at how most of his attention was pointing mainly at her round cheek bottom, as this was when Armin felt something huge poking her in the stomach.

'T-That's n-not w-what I t-think it is, r-right?' Armin asked herself, as she tried to tell herself the object she was feeling poking her, was not her boss erection.

"S-Sir, I'm confuse at w-what you're trying to s-say? I d-didn't mean-"

"Did you say you'll do anything to make up all of your mistake today, Ms.Arlert?" Her boss asked, still rubbing her back in a gentle motions, almost feeling like a massage that had Armin letting out a low moan, that she was quickly embarrassed about, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Am I pleasing you Ms. Arlert? Are you still trying to seduce me?"

"S-Sir I r-really-Ah!"

Without warning a her boss hand made contact with her left bottom cheek, with a slap, but not too hard, as his hand rested there, giving it tight squeeze, loving the feel of it his larger hand, marveling her perk cheek bottom, feeling her smaller form tremble slightly.

Armin had no clue what was going, and why her boss was suddenly acting different, but due to some strange reason, she couldn't believe she found herself arouse, as their was a slight dampness in her panties.

"Ms. Arlert you have very much disappointed me with your actions today, as this will cause for punishment. So, will you take your punishment, or do you want to lose your job? Which one?"

Swallowing, the blonde female begin to answer her boss, small frame still quivering a bit. "I-I w-will a-accept punishment. . . s-sir."

"Good girl." He began to gently patted her two round globes. "Now your punishment for me, will be twenty slap to your ass cheeks, and you'll be counting. If you dare miss any, another five will be added, understand?"

Armin couldn't believe what her boss was asking? She was about to get spank in her boss office! Hmm, now that she thought about it, this did happen in one of her dreams, but who knew she would be living one of them out. Shakily, she nodded her head.

"Another thing, I want you to strip down to your underwear. Right now." Her boss commanded, as at this point, she really couldn't believe her ears, but a promise is a promise. Standing on shaky legs, Armin look down, and had her eyes pointed on the very prominent and undeniable bulge in the older man trousers. It was at this point, the blonde assistance knew her boss, had a very large cock.

"Ms. Alrlet, you're wasting time, should I add another 10?" She felt that her boss was growing impatience, and with shaky hands, began to unbutton the white blouse she wore, as her boss eyes was on the pink frill lace bra, holding up her perky B-cup breast, sliding the shirt off her shoulders, before next slowly sliding down the back skirt she was wearing, as she was wearing a matching set of panties, quickly removing her shoes.

"I-Is this b-better sir?" The blonde shyly asked, big blue eyes, shielding behind a curtain of blonde locks, having an arm over her chest, in attempt to cover her self a bit. Reaching out silently, Ewrin remove her arms, so that they were now standing straight down by her side, before moving his larger hands, to her small hips, eyes taking in her undress form.

"Perfect." He whispered, making the younger girl blush, and look away. It was a second later, that it came to a shock, when she felt her boss licked his hot tongue over the cloth piece of her bra, circling it around her pink nipple, before sucking down on it. This cause the thin piece of material to become wet, and transparent, as the petite blonde let out a moan, as her hands shakily, made their way to his hair, holding him closer.

Once finish with the first theman, than make his way over to the second, treating it with the same amount of affection as the first, staining her bra with wetness, as her both of her nipples were now hard, and jutting out through her bra.

Looking up, stormy grey eyes took in the beautiful sight of his assistance, with blushing rosy cheeks, panting soft breath, before his eyes took in her form, which was something to marvel at it, as he found her adorned in her adorable undergarments, looking back at her perky small breast, slim stomach, long creamy peach skin legs, as his eyes landed on the damp spot that was on her panties.

"Adorable. . ." He whispered not for her to hear, before next standing up on his feet, and taking Armin chubby cheeks, and delivered her a surprise kiss, that was hot passionate, and once released her sweet lips. . .

"Bend over my desk, ." Ewrin order, next spinning the shy girl around with his hands on her hips, bending her over his desk, as her ass now stuck out in the air, displaying it round beauty to the man she call boss.

"Good Girls, . now I want you to hold tightly to it, and try not to let go." Her boss instructed, before next, an unexpected slap made it's way to her creamy white ass cheeks. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, as it was somewhat gentle. But their was a part of her telling her that this was just a warm-up, and soon she was proving right, as the slaps Ewrin delivered to her poor baby cheeks, became rougher, and harder. Each slapped her boss delivered sting her ass cheeks, as they jiggled with each hard slap, that was really turning Erwin on, seeing her those lovely cheek he been lusting for the past six months a burn bright shade of red, feeling his cock harder even more.

"Have you been a bad girl, Ms.Arlert? Have been a very naughty girl? Let me hear you say it?" Even during times like this her boss sound completely compose, continue spanking his assassinate, who had tears leaking out her baby blue eyes, coming from both arousal, and pain.

"15. . .Yes, s-sir. . .16! I-I'm a very n-naughty girl!"

"Say please spank me sir."

"17. . .P-Please spank me, s-sir!" Sweet lady-like Armin could not believe that words she was spilling out her mouth. Never in her life, she would had believe to be put in this position, but she still couldn't help the arousal this all brought on.

"Good girl, Ms. Arlert. Are you being turning on by me? Does this arouse you?"

"Y-Yes, sir!. . .I f-feel so arouse! I won't m-mess up a-again, sir!" With a few more slaps, to her sore beaten ass, and it was all finish, leaving his assistance on shaky legs bending over his desk, with a bright red abuse ass. Erwin stroked his hand across Armin's burning ass, as it stung but the gentle touch felt good to the tear streaming blonde assistance. "You were a very good girl, . You did wonderful."

Armin felt her self not able to move at the moment, not even realizing when her boss took a step away from her, only to return a second later, gently applying some type of cream to her sore bottom, that was easing away the pain. Ewrin large hands, easily massage her Armin ass cheeks, making the woman feel like she was in heaven, before next the man leaned over her, giving her sweet kisses to her neck.

"I must say, you have one of the most beautiful asses I have ever saw. It's so lovely, and round, and only deserve to be touch by me." Armin swore she heard possessiveness lace in her boss voice in that last bit, when a finger slipped itself in her pink hole. This made her froze, as with both hands, her boss spread open the large globes, revealing her bright pink hole.

This made the blonde assistance to feel shameful, for displaying herself to her boss like this, but that thought soon vanish. when she felt a tongue lick over her quivering hole, as the man repeated his actions, over, and over, slide the piece of material that hide away his prize, over to the side. Armin moan and squirm due to her boss touch, as this made the man growl, as Armin knew this meant for her to be still, so she tried, and soon after a while he stop playing with her ass, and began sliding down her panties, as once they were to her ankle Armin step out of them, resuming back to her position on the desk.

"You have a beautiful body, Ms. Alrert." Hearing her boss compliment her, made the blonde girl blush. What Armin felt next was a finger, being pressed inside her soaking wet walls, before adding a second, which had the pretty blonde assistance crying out in pleasure, feeling the thick fingers of her boss, move themselves, in and out her wetness.

"Oh god. . .!" Moaned the blonde female, as those delicious finger moved themselves so expertly well, reducing her to a withering mess bent over her boss desk.

"Does this feel good to you? Are my fingers pleasuring you?" Armin found his voice sound dangerously close to her ear, as her boss took in her gasping loud exotic expression, moving his finger at a faster pace, blue eyes becoming more glossy.

"P-Please pleasure m-me more sir!" This time, Armin didn't even care what came out her mouth, as long the man didn't stop, she just didn't care, but soon she desired for something else, something much more bigger, and thick.

"Are my fingers fucking you good? Do desire for something else, something more bigger." Ewrin bulge was now grinding itself up against her ass-cheeks, causing her to moan even more loudly.

"P-Please. . .m-may I h-have it, s-sir. . ." Begged the blue eyes assistance, only to receive a slap to her ass.

"Speak up. Say what you wish." Commanded the hot authoritative voice of her boss, fingering her hard with one hand, using the other squeeze her ass cheek.

"I-I need you inside me!" Screamed the assistance, first time cumming for the days, as before she could slide down to the ground, her boss caught her, taking a seat in his chair, setting her down in his lap, so that she was face him.

"You been such a good girl, . I think you deserve a reward." While saying this big expressive blue eyes watch in fascination as her boss unbutton his shirt, revealing his mouth watering muscle build tone chest, that made Ms. Armin moan, as this was heard by her boss who smirk, taking her hand, presenting them to his zipper.

Seeing what her boss wanted her to do, Armin hesitantly began to unzipped her boss pants, unleashing him from his suit bottom. It was huge, Armin's eyes bugged out to find the biggest penis her eyes ever saw. He was definitely bigger than her ex-boyfriend, she noted. It was long and thick and a dark angry red where it jutted up, curved towards his stomach with a dark purple head and angry veins pulsing all over, it was definitely ready for action.

"Am I the first cock you had?" Ewrin asked, and was little upset to see he wasn't her first, but judging by her adorable face expression, he was definitely the biggest, and that fact made him proud.

"I-It's so big. It's might not fit." Armin titled her head to the side, comparing his large member, to her small frame, Chuckling a bit, Ewrin gave a kiss to his assistance cheek, finding her actions straight down adorable.

"It will fir, trust me." Placing his hand on her hips, Ewrin lifted the petite girl up, positing her right above his cock, and began to easily lower her down on his larger shaft, groaning to see how the woman he be ogling these past months, began to take him in inch, by inch. Feeling such a large object being place inside her, was a bit uncomfortable at first, feeling pressure began to build up, as it began to feel better, and before she knew it, she had most of him place inside her. Leaning his head back, Erwin moaned low and loud at the hot tightness that engulfed his cock, the heat was perfect, and everything he had hoped for, just like his little assistance. He kept one hand on Armin's ass, rubbing the soft skin gently.

Reaching out, the man pull the beautiful blonde in for another hot intense kiss, placing his hands on her hips, slowly moving her up, and down on his shaft, as her hands was place on his shoulder, moaning in the kiss, once she felt his cock brush up against her sweet-spot.

"You so beautiful Armin, such beautiful angel." Her boss whispered against her lips, once she they broke the kiss, as the female face was now fierce red, thanks to the compliment, but felt herself release a loud moan, as his cock hit the same sweet spot as last time, and than again, but with a much more harder thrust.

"Armin you're my little perfect assistance. I wanted you for six months, and now that I finally have you, I refuse to let you go. You will belong to me, in both mind, body, and soul, Oh god, you feel so good. . ." Armin felt her world spinned with all the words her boss was telling her, along with him pounding her sweet wet pussy lips, as each thrust got stronger, and stronger, as her moans was loud, and breathless, blue eyes becoming more watery.

"You look so perfect bouncing up, and down on my large cock. Like a breathless goddess of lust. Do my cock please you Armin? Would you like me to go harder?" Armin had no clue how the man could ask all of those question, while literary pounding her to a oblivion bliss, with monster like thrust, that had her screaming, arms wrapped tightly around her boss neck.

"You feel so good Ewrin! Please!. . .Pound me harder! Harder!" Listening to her commands, Ewrin began thrusting even more harder, one hand reach down to grope her large cheek ass. Bright pleasure feel tears running down her face, as without warning, Ewrin laid her down on her back on his large oak desk, and began thrusting into her, using this position, looking like a muscle greek god, pounding into her, throwing her legs over his broad shoulders.

Ewrin felt like an animal in heat, taking in the pleasure expression that was on his blonde assistance face, reaching his hand down to grope her small breast, leaning over having a better angle of thrusting in her, reaching even deeper in the heavenly bliss, as the echoing sound of their sex was heard throughout the room, along with the smell, and Armin loud feminine screams.

"Who do you belong to Armin?"

"I. . .I belong to you sir! I'm all yours! You're the only man I want! . . . Oh god I don't think. . .I can take much longer sir!" Screamed Armin, the beast of her boss, thrusting wildly inside her plump folds, having both of their bodies covered in sweat.

"You're so good. So-fucking-good, my sweet Armin." His thrust was hard and demanding, and seem they were never going to stop, as blonde hair was sprawl all over his desk, panting red cherry lips, eyes close to rolling to the back of her head.

"Tell my sweet Armin, has any other man, ever made you feel you this good?"

"N-No , sir!. . .You're the first! S-Sir, make me your woman!" This seem to had made Ewrin switch gears, pounding harder into his sweet blonde, as she would forever remember this moment. Each time she would step foot in this office, she will forever remember he pounding restless inside, the feeling of him driving her to sheer bliss, the complete feeling of having a real man inside her.

After what seem like hours, Ewrin thrust became messy, still hard, and rough, but slowing down a bit, but always thrusting himself fully deep inside her. "I'm cumming Armin. Cum with me." With one last thrust, they both came, one with a loud scream, that if any one was still there in the building, would no doubt heard, as at the same time her boss came hard, pulling out just in time, covering her body with his white fluids.

Laying their boneless, the blonde found herself, covered in her boss fluids, and beyond happy, but also very, very tired, trying hard to keep her eyes open. Next, Erwin retrieved some wipes from his drawer and gently, and tenderly wiped his cum off his assistance, and himself, before next wrapping her up in his overly large coat setting her gently on the couch.

After cleaning himself up as well, putting his clothes back on, he bent down beside the sleepy beauty, patting her head gently, as she doze off into a blissful sleep, as after this, the relationship between the two would certainly be different for now on, and if Ewrin played his card right, Armin Arlert, would be turn in Armin Smith.

When he got home, he would have to say his thanks to his best-friend Levi, who was the one who came up with this idea in the first place. Then again this plan did work for the shorter man, Ewrin noted, before next lifting the small figure up into his arms bridal style, leaving his office.

End of In The Office!

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be a sequel, and maybe not! This is my first Attack on Titian story I have ever written, and the first Fem!Armin x Ewrin! Hope you all enjoyed it! If you want another steamy hot lemon with a fem Armin x Ewrin, just let me know!


End file.
